


His Ring

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Why? JUst why did I come up with this? [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Car Accident, Dean is dead, Hurt, I APOLOGIZE, I don't know why I keep killing Dean, Like I am the fucking devil, M/M, Not Beta Read, but it's cute at times, sexy times are mentioned briefly hence the teen and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't understand the point of jewellery. He's only ever owned three pieces of what could be considered jewellery in his whole life. His watch, for practical reasons and the two rings Dean gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being un-edited. My Beta is at the time working on a longer fic of mine, so look forward to that. I myself don't have time to do it because I've got three exams the next week and have no clue how any of those work!

Castiel kept his eyes fixed on his hands. Through his tears he saw his rings, glowing in the candle lit church. He'd never really understood the point of jewellery. In his entire life he'd only owned three pieces of what could be considered jewellery. His plain silver watch, for practical reasons and the two rings Dean gave him. First and less important their thin wedding ring. It was silver, too. There were no precious stones of any kind on it. They had agreed that wouldn't fit their relationship. They had never been sparkly and perfectly cut. They were messy from the start, passionate and always drawing over the line, but when it came down to it, they were always there for each other, reliable, ever-lasting, unbreakable. The second ring was more important to Castiel. It may not represent their marriage but it represented much more than that. It was Dean's trust in him, an incredible amount of faith Dean had in no one else.

 

It was Mary Winchester's wedding ring. Dean's mother died when he was just a little boy, before he knew Castiel. He lost his world with her. He didn't speak for months, not being able to process such a loss. A loss you can't put behind you, you will always carry that weight on your shoulders. The ring is the only thing Dean had left of his mother.

 

He gave it to Castiel when he asked him out for the first time because Castiel couldn't believe that he was being serious. To him Dean was so far out of reach he couldn't even dream about him without feeling stupid and desperate. They were friends back then, maybe not best friends but Castiel knew how much Dean still suffered the loss of his mother. However, they still were boys when they started dating, so when Dean took his hand in the middle of the school hallway and slipped his mother's ring onto his ring finger he couldn't believe his eyes.

 

He never took that ring off and never had he watched over something this closely. Dean didn't open up to many people, he didn't like talking about his feelings not even to Castiel, not even now that they were married for more than fifteen years. He only rarely said 'I love you' and wasn't one to approach new people and let them into their lives. Castiel understood how much trust Dean placed in him that very day when he let go of Castiel's hand again. He still sees the ring as his most valuable possession.

 

He blinked to clear his vision, a tear falling onto the precious metal of his ring and slowly rolled down his fingers, soaking a small stain into his black slacks. His vision blurred again only seconds later.

 

He didn't know how much time passed while he was thinking about all the things his ring meant to him. He didn't pay attention to the service. He only looked up when he saw a hand slip over his.

 

"Castiel… the service is over." He heard Sam say. Dean's little brother. Castiel didn't understand how he could speak with such a clear voice. Castiel just nodded and quickly left the church, breathing in the cold winter air. It seemed colder now than a few days ago even though it was almost spring. It was like all the warmth and sunlight had been drained out of Castiel's world.

 

He let Sam drive him home. Usually he walked but that would mean meeting people and he didn't want to talk. They drove by the crossroad, flowers covering the roots of the large oak there. Castiel's eyes filled with tears yet again when he saw the cracks in the tree's trunk where he knew the car hit. Stupid classic cars and their stupid lack of security.

 

Castiel kept to his room until the wake began. It was cruel, seeing Dean like that: cold, unmoving, dead. Castiel could barely even think that word. His knees were wobbly as he stood next to the open cast, Dean's face peaceful and the cuts from the windshield barely visible. Castiel put his hand to Dean's chest, letting out a sob as there was - of course - no heartbeat.

 

"This is not fair." He whispered, moving his hand to Dean's cheek, shivering as he felt the cool skin. "This is not fair." He repeated. He lowered his upper body to touch their foreheads together, closing his eyes. "I don't know what to do, my love. I don't know how to go on."

 

"I don't understand. Why did you have to leave me? I know you didn't want to. I wish you could just wake up." Castiel took a deep breath and straightened up. "I am so sorry I asked you to get the stupid books that night." Castiel stoked his fingers over Dean's cheek and leaned down again to press a kiss to Dean's lips. "I miss you so much already."

 

"Cas? You okay?" Sam asked. Castiel looked at him.

 

"No." He said and turned to walk over to one of the chairs.

 

Castiel watched as their friends and Dean's co-workers each paid their respects and then went to talk to him and Sam for a few moments to offer their condolences. Castiel didn't understand how that should help. Yes, he saw that Dean was well liked but he'd known that already and that didn't make any of this easier. He would never again lay in his husband's arms, never again feel him kiss his neck, make him coffee, wake him with sweet kisses on Sunday mornings or sexual favours after he nodded off again. He would never again feel his hand in his or hear his voice. Castiel couldn't keep the tears in any longer, though he didn't understand how he still had tears to cry when he had spent most of the last week curled up in bed, soaking through one of Dean's shirts until they no longer smelled like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, and I'm sorry.


End file.
